


I Want You (Bless My Soul)

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I mean really it's all fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: “You got something you want to ask me, love?”“You deserve a grand gesture.”A smile forms, bright and easy. “I don’t want a grand gesture. This is exactly what I want, if you’ll ever get around to the question part.”“I love you.”“Still not the question, but I love you, too.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 14
Kudos: 388





	I Want You (Bless My Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, panicking about my dog and her knee problems is good for my writing (don't worry, she's fine, and on a three week rest before she can come run with me again), so yay?
> 
> Edited side note: this took me **THIRTY. FREAKING. MINUTES.** to properly tag. THIRTY!!!
> 
> Title is from _I Think He Knows_ by Taylor Swift. I hope you all enjoy!

Eddie’s always thought that when he proposed to Buck, it’d be some grand gesture. He’s thought about it a lot lately, all the time, really, almost to the point where it’s all-consuming, and he always thought it’d be when they were surrounded by their friends, their family, with someone taking video and pictures, but lately...lately, things have been different. He’ll be on a bunk, reading, and hear Buck’s laugh elsewhere and think _now, it’s time now, before that laugh is for someone else_. He’ll be in the grocery store, and Buck will toss something they absolutely don’t need in the cart, and he’ll give Eddie his ‘you know I’m going to win this fight’ grin and Eddie will think _now, it’s time now, before that smile is for someone else_. They’ll be at a call, and Buck will do something heroic, and whoever he’s rescued will fawn over him, and Eddie will think _now, it’s time now, before Buck decides to be someone else’s hero_. Lately, it’s been in all the little moments he wants to propose.

Frankly, it’s been in _all_ the moments he wants to propose.

They’re in bed, and it’s still early on their first Saturday off together in what seems like forever, so early that the sun is barely gracing them with its presence, and while Buck is still asleep, curled into Eddie, arm wrapped around him, face smushed into his side, Eddie’s been awake for awhile, turning the ring over in his hands. He picked it out awhile ago, a gunmetal-colored brushed titanium ring, something simple and not particularly flashy, but something he could see Buck wearing day after day. The ring used to stay safely locked away in the lock box he keeps on the top shelf of their closet, amongst his photos of his time in Afghanistan and stuff from Shannon, but lately, he’s taken to carrying it around, the urge to ask Buck to marry him growing bigger and bigger as the days passed.

At his side, Buck groans as he begins to wake, burrowing his face into the warmth of Eddie, his hold tightening. “It’s too _early_ for life,” he moans, voice muffled, and Eddie can’t help but smile, reaching down to run his hand through Buck’s unruly bedhead.

“Go back to sleep then, _mi amor_ ,” Eddie answers, tearing his eyes away from the ring to watch the profile of Buck’s face. His boyfriend is one of the most gorgeous people he’s ever known, and that’s especially true in the dawning of the morning, sunlight beginning to stream through the window in their bedroom and across Buck’s skin, unkempt curls going every which way. 

Sleepy, morning Buck is absolutely, without a doubt, one of his favorite Bucks, ranking right up there with ‘being Chris’ father’ Buck and ‘too sexy for his own good’ Buck.

Ugh, Eddie is so lucky.

 _Ask him, tonto!_ his brain supplies unhelpfully.

“I can’t go back to sleep when I can feel how hard you’re thinking,” Buck murmurs, pressing a kiss to the thin cotton of Eddie’s sleep shirt, near his heart. “And it’s definitely too early to be thinking that much, Edmundo, so whatever it is, why don’t you just spill it?”

_Ask him._

Eddie wants to. He wants to gather that courage, push past the small, tiny bit of him that thinks Buck will say no (because he knows that probably, most likely won’t happen, but what if? Eddie would be completely devastated), and just go for it, but honestly, this is the most important question he will ever ask someone, and he wants it to be right. 

He wants his proposal to be perfect, and is perfect for Buck in bed on a random Saturday?

“Of course it is.” 

_Dios,_ did Eddie just say that out loud?

Buck’s finally awake, and his bright blue eyes are wide, sweeping from the ring in Eddie’s palm to Eddie’s face, back and forth, back and forth, until he blinks, and they stay steady on Eddie’s face. “You got something you want to ask me, love?”

“You deserve a grand gesture.”

A smile forms, bright and easy. “I don’t want a grand gesture. _This_ is exactly what I want, if you’ll ever get around to the question part.”

“I love you.”

“Still not the question, but I love you, too.”

“No, you don’t-” Eddie shifts, so they’re facing one another, the ring still in his open palm, but his other hand comes up to cup Buck’s cheek. “I’ve had this ring for months. I’ve wanted to ask you to marry me for months, because I love you, so fucking much, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I just...I’ve been so afraid that you’d say no.” Buck opens his mouth to interrupt, but Eddie shakes his head, and he can see the tears starting to well in the corner of Buck’s eyes. “I just...it’s doubt, and it’s there, and I don’t think I can handle you saying no. And I know it’s irrational. I _know_ , because as much as I love you, I know you love me that much, too.

“I want that love to last our lifetime. I want to be with you until I die. I want you to be Chris’ father, officially. I want to introduce you as Evan Buckley-Diaz, my husband, and I want to do it over and over and over and over again, for years and years and years. You are _it_ for me, Evan, my soulmate, and it took me a while to find you, and it took me a while to realize you were the one, but now…” He stops as Buck’s hands frame his face, gentle as always, and their eyes meet just before Buck kisses him softly, once, twice, a final third time before pulling just far enough away for Eddie to hear:

“Eddie, all the words are lovely, and they mean so much to me, but just _ask_. I’m pretty much a sure bet here.”

He grins as he says it, and it makes Eddie laugh, calms the nerves that were starting to get the better of him. “Okay, then, Buckley, you want to marry me? Maybe spend the rest of your life with me?”

“And by maybe, you mean I most definitely want to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s all I want,” Buck answers, feeling the cool metal as Eddie slides the ring onto his finger, frowning just as little as Eddie pauses. “What are you-”

“That’s not a yes, _mi corazón_ ,” Eddie teases, though he finishes pushing the ring into place; it’s a perfect fit. Eddie kisses the ring just before Buck pushes him back into their sheets, hovering over him. Eddie can feel the ring in between his fingers as their hands intertwine, and his heart swells.

Buck’s kiss is heated, a taste of something Eddie most _definitely_ wants right now, but he pulls back as Eddie surges forward with a whine, just millimetres between them. The beams of sunlight are coming through the blinds as the sun rises, playing across their faces and their chests and honestly, it’s all just so perfect. “Yes, Eddie, a thousand times, _yes_. Every day, every moment, every second, everything-I want it all with you. _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? If not, will you lie to me and say you did? I hope everyone is staying safe, and now I'm gonna go soak in a tub of Epsom salt to soothe my muscles because ya girl ran 9.25 miles this morning (I'm training for a half marathon in the fall, if everything goes well and corona decides to NOT make its presence known then).
> 
> As always, if any of the Spanish is wrong, please feel free to correct me and Google translate in the comments!
> 
> Thanks in advance for the kudos and comments, and if you want, you can find me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
